


places we've never been

by orphan_account



Series: 25 days of christmas [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d25days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry finds more than just a present for his sister at the christmas market</p>
            </blockquote>





	places we've never been

Christmas markets weren’t something Harry often frequented. He tried to stray away from busy crowds. But he had heard his sister talking about something that she would have really liked, and he had made it his own personal goal to get her something nice. There would probably be something for his mum here, too. It was an obvious shopping destination, and it had just been one he had been putting off. Harry moved around the crowds that hovered close to the booths, trying their best to stay dry from the tiny flakes of snow that had begun to steadily fall.

The booth that she had been talking about had sounded like one Harry had hoped would be easy to find. Candles, those weren’t hard things to find. He keeps his hands shoved tight in his pockets, trying to protect them from the cold as he makes his way down the aisles, noticing a quieter looking booth. It just happens to be the one he was looking for, and he grins to himself, keeping his head down as he stops in front of it.

He watches the blond boy arrange a few candles on the shelves in the back, noticing how carefully he has each of them lined up. His attention is taken by the flickering candles in front of him, a few wicks still lit despite the chilled breeze. He’s a bit distracted, so much so that he hardly notices when he turns around, smiling at him.

“How can I help you?”

Harry stops breathing for just a moment, and he feels the heat hit his cheeks.

“I, uh, need a candle for my sister.”

The boy selling the candles is pretty; blonde hair poking out of a beanie, bright blue eyes watching him. Harry swallows, hoping the heat he can feel in his cheeks isn’t too obvious.

“Can do. Which were you thinking?” He asks, leaning against the counter.

Harry swallows hard, looking them over and offering a pathetic shrug of his shoulders.

“Uh, what’s popular?”

He watches the boy as he hums quietly, sliding a few candles with ribbons wrapped around them.

“Christmas Bayberry sells the best, and the Balsam one, too.”

Harry frowns to himself, pulling the first one he suggested close to himself. He has no idea what it smells like, but it seems like a good option.

“Good choice,” he tells him, and Harry prays he doesn’t start blushing obviously again. “That’s one of my favourites.”

He looks down at it, studying the color of the wax and the gold ribbon tied tightly around the jar. “I think this is the one she wanted…” It was a lie, of course. She hadn’t mentioned anything about scents, and he wished he had asked now. He reaches for his wallet, glancing up at the boy who looks a bit too amused. He must be on to him.

“Sure it is.”

He’s leaning closer now, “I’m Niall, by the way.”

Harry clears his throat, stammering a little.

“M’Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> also found @ http://ohbutnourry.tumblr.com/post/134779513316/places-weve-never-been-narry-for-the-25-days-of  
> for the 1d 25 days of christmas prompt challenge  
> prompt: "candles" "flickering" "bayberry" (day 8)


End file.
